This invention relates to a disk-shaped recording medium feeding device for feeding a plurality of disk-shaped recording media, so that a sequential recording or reproducing operation can be performed thereon.
An example of a conventional disk-shaped recording medium is an audio compact disk. However, prior art compact disk apparatus are incapable of performing a sequential recording or reproducing operation for a plurality of conventional audio compact disks. Thus, there is a requirement that an operator be available to change disks once a recording or reproducing operation has been completed for a single disk. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a sequential feed device for disk-shaped recording media.